The Ultimate Sacrifice
by AWildKatAppeared
Summary: Beast Boy finally meets a girl who doesn't use him, who isn't obsessed with Boy Wonder and who isn't creepy. Everything seems perfect. But to save her from Deathstroke Slade Beast Boy must make the ultimate sacrifice and lose his sense of identity completely. OCxBB
1. The Bright Spark Who Slipped Away

**Unfortunately, I do not own Teen Titans. Possibly even more upsettingly, Beast Boy cannot actually be mine. WAAAAA.**

**I'm writing this on my new toy (my iPad (cue audience "Ooooh")) so there may be some interesting autocorrects I've missed. With some imagination you might be able to figure them out! **

**OoO**

"Titans! Trouble!" Boy Wonder shouted. Beast Boy rolled his eyes; like the wailing alarm, pulsating red lights and automatically appearing crime locator thing intruding the screen which his game had been in full swing only moments ago hadn't given it away, the self elected leader decided it was of upmost importance that he had to inform the team too. Throwing his controller on the couch dramatically, he leant his right arm on the back of the sofa and swung himself over it, sprinting after Cyborg who was yelling at Robin to not open the T-car before he gets there. Naturally, by the time he and Cy had reached the basement, Raven and Starfire were already nestled in the back seat and Robin had trespassed the passenger seat.

"Come on Cy, we might lose him!" The Boy Wonder grumbled, clipping his seat belt in impatiently.

"My baby! You violated my baby! My precious!" Cyborg wept as he ran towards them.

"Come on Robin." Beast Boy said, jumping into the back seat and closing the door. "How'd we lose him? Intelligence said it was Overload. We couldn't lose him; he's not _**bright**_ enough to slip past us!" He grinned, hoping to receive praise for his wit.

"Oh my." Raven said dryly as the T-car revved her engine, "How ever will I contain my laughter?"

"What I mean, Beast Boy, is that someone could get to him first." Robin said, his mask narrowing and his fist punching his palm.

"Like someone who got to my baby first?" Cyborg drew Robin a look.

Beast Boy gave a mock laugh; "Be serious. We're the Teen Titans. Who else could possibly bring him down?"

**OoO**

The surge of electricity narrowly avoided her as she leapt to the side like a feline, setting its stinging grasp into the grocery shop window instead, shattering the glass. Flicking her head up she rolled under the preceding jolt, and the next, and the next. She pounced at the lumbering brute with a battle cry, aiming for the chip that completed him. She outstretched her rubber gloves, frowning darkly, inches from her target. A wail escaped her as a fist of crackling bolts met her rib cage and sent her rolling along the ripped tarmac of Jump City, rubble scratching her exposed forearms. Enraged, she rose to one knee and then leapt forward and with mammoth strength upturned and tossed an abandoned car at the beast. Occupied with devouring the high tech music system (which she reckoned she would have to reinstate the owner at some point, some where, some how) she scurried under him like a rat- at least she assumed it was a guy. Coiled under him like a snake ready to strike, she could not be sure of the sexuality of Overload. She guessed it was a "LGBTIQQA"... Or at least that was a genuine Yahoo! answer she read once, though why she 1) googled it and 2) remembered that at this particular moment in time she could not fathom. She shook her head like a lion would shake its mane and then shot up and clung to the underside of Overload like a possum would grab a tree. She felt the static course through her body like blood through her veins, but she clamped her agony down simultaneously with her tongue and began to crawl towards his chest. Noticing her presence, Overload tossed the car aside and swung his fist down. The force met her back with immense power, plucking a scream from her throat. His hand went right through her, the volts of power coursing in a different direction from the other circuit of her body, his energy curling around her straining heart. She felt her blood boil due the current and realised her strength was escaping her as her heart rate increased. Grudgingly she let go and slipped to the ground, landing on her feet before buckling and dumping down on her ass. Smarting, she forced herself to vacate her landing area for she didn't fancy receiving another television sized blow of electricity meeting her tiring body. Retreating slightly, she considered her options. She saw a jagged sheet of glass sitting horizontally out of a building after bearing a fist from Overload. If she could just-

Ripped from the ground by an almighty force of bone shuddering electricity she was sent flailing into the front of a vacated bus. She smashed through the wind screen of the bus, through the cab and the first three rows of chairs. Groaning, panting, bleeding and slightly scared, she edged her way put of the crumpled bus, dragging herself back into the fight. Weak kneed, sore and suddenly physically exhausted, she put together the strings of her half plan and soared into the air like a wounded bird, crouched on the fragile glass as weightless as a butterfly before launching straight down towards the chest of Overload like a lioness pouncing at prey. She dove right into the electrical being, yelling in agony and, clutching the chip, she tumbled out of his back and landed with one knee raised on the ground on the other side, head bent. She heard Overload yell in anger as he was absorbed into the chip in her hand.

"BOOYAH! That's what I'm talking about!." a voice exclaimed in disbelief in front of her. She went to raise her head, but the fatigue gripped her and sent her under, her body toppling forward to sprawl on the floor lifeless.

**OoO**


	2. Rocket Science and Kitty Kats

**You know the drill. I don't own Teen Titans. Wish I could. blahdeblahdeblah**

**The first chapter was quite short, but this one ended up quite long. Hope you don't mind terribly.**

**OoO**

Beast Boy blinked rapidly as the girl leapt through what must have been an awfully painful expanse of electrically charged ribs and landed heavily on the Tarmac in front of the team as they arrived at the scene. That was the first piece of action they saw. And the last. She crumpled and fell. Robin was not quick enough to catch her.

The team crowded round as Robin gently turned her and lifted her torso up to rest on his raised knee. He lifted her chin to examine her face.

"She needs medical attention." He expertly decided.

"No duh." Beast Boy muttered.

"Guess our work here is done." Raven said quietly, taking the chip from the girl's limp hand and encasing it in her dark magic. "Anyone know who she is?"

"She is friend, now, yes?" Starfire asked, bobbing silently beside Robin, looking down at her.

"Well we don't know anything about her. She could be dangerous." Robin said, looking perplexed at her slumbering face.

"All I know is that she seriously kicked some tail. And it was Overload's tail, and he's a villain. That's good enough for me. Now can I take her to the medical base?" Cyborg said, rather impatiently. Robin nodded and Cy lifted her up and carried her to the T-car, Starfire and Raven following.

"You okay to fly?" Robin told him, turning his back. Beast Boy didn't bother answering the non-question. Instead he morphed into his pterodactyl wordlessly and lifted off into the sky.

He wanted to know more about the mystery girl. Her red hair had glistened in the fading swirl that was Overload like fire. Her body had seemed to be altering as she landed on the other side of the villain. She had powers, that's for sure, but who could say what? She had battled Overload alone and had came out the victor, and no shabby rookie could do that. It once took the entire team to defeat him and they had all been physically drained for three days after their conflict. For hating water he really was a slippery fellow; he always managed to escape confinement, one way or another. He was... Surprisingly impressed that she had succeeded in restraining him. The only person who would have been able to do that single handedly would have been Terra.

Beast Boy involuntarily screeched at the thought of her. She'd _**used **_him. And he'd been so green as to believe her when she said she cared for him. What an ass he'd been.

He shook his head of the memories. He'd finally gotten over her. Finally. She was dead to him. He was just a free lancing bird, waiting to be found be someone who valued him for him. Not his powers. Not his charming looks. Not even for his hilarious personality. But for the boy who wants someone to eat pizza with him, or to watch a film on the couch with popcorn and tofu burgers, for someone to not mind him having a room that resembles a pig stye. He only wanted someone to understand him. To give him comfort when he needed some love and attention.

He gave a sigh before beginning the spiralling descend to the T-Tower. He decided not to dwell on that- the mystery girl had been exceedingly pretty, despite the few battle wounds which flawed her complexion, but for her to pay an interest in him when there was Boy Wonder twiddling his stick and hiding behind that mask which obviously made him instantly dark, mysterious, attractively sexy. When Beast Boy had worn his mask from the Doom Patrol he was told he looked ridiculous. Guess Robin's classier.

This mystery girl would fall head over heels for Wonder Boy with his cool hair and secretive mask and use the small green boy as her pet and the tin man as her gadget man. That's basically their roles at the moment. Even though once a fortnight for three days Cy would be 'needed' at Titans East and Bee would be 'needed' here for three days, but they never log their missions or collect evidence or even be at said towers. Strange that, isn't it?

He landed on the roof top and opened the roof door before morphing into a grey hound, sprinting down the stairs and into the medical base where the mystery girl was already hooked up to a machine,

"What did I miss?". He asked once morphed, standing on tip toes to try and catch a glimpse past Star and Rae.

"Just setting her up to the device which rocket sciences her jargon and jargons her rocket science in the Antidisestablishmentarianism that I think should stop and prevent her from going into floccinaucinihilipilification." Cy informed him.

Beast Boy blinked and then promptly morphed into a cricket and rubbed his skinny legs together. Rae gave an exasperated sigh and turned around furiously. "Where are you so I can step on you?" she hissed, her violet violent eyes boring into the ground in furious jerks, seeking out the chirping green bug to squash.

Morphing into human form, Beast Boy flailed his arms around defensively, "We'll how am I meant to understand what Gadget Man is saying? I can be a mule, not an all knowing walking computer."

Rae turned around with a disapproving shake of her head, once again blocking his view.

"Overload's electrical currents put a lot of strain on her heart. This machine will regulate her heart beat to avoid her suffering from a heart attack." Robin said simply, not bothering to address him or even look at him.

There was some more muttering going on and, irritated, Beast Boy morphed into a giraffe and loomed over their shoulders to gaze at her. Despite her slight wounds, the girl was... Really very pretty. Starfire rose and tended to her arms and face before he could conduct a full assessment, gently mopping the blood from her skin and then Raven muttered her incantation and the girl's scratches and grazes faded. Beast Boy was going to question why she didn't just heal the heart issue, but decided against it.

"I shall ascend and make some of the coffee and tea. Would you care for some, Robin?"

"Yeah, Starfire. I'll come get it. I'll dig through records and see what I can find on her." Robin said.

"I'll go cross reference the databases." Cyborg added.

"I'll lock away Overload." Rae contributed.

And with that the team dispersed, leaving a giraffe standing in the medical base, bent neck, alone, without a task, without an offer for tea or coffee and without a skill he felt was useful.

**OoO**

Having no other mission, Beast Boy reverted to human form, diminished the harsh hospital-esque lights and slouched on the seat beside the mystery girl, watching her sleep. The consistency of the heart monitor gave him comfort and he felt sure he nodded off. He must have done, because when the beep gradually accelerated he had to wipe drool off his chin before bending over to her. She was writhing on the bed, her eyes scrunched in her face, her fists clenching into balls, grunting in distress. He grabbed her hand, feeling the coldness of her fingers. A cold sweat broke across her forehead as she twisted and convulsed on the bed sheets. Her eyes shot open and swivelled around in fear, dilated and confused. They landed on the shadowy figure of Beast Boy. Bright blue. Blue like the ocean, and blue like the sky. Blue like the tips of her fingers.

"W-who are you?" she asked, her voice croaking, straining her vocal chords to speak.

"I'm A friend." He said softly, squeezing her hand, "I'm here to look after you."

Her eyes began to water and the pupils shrunk as darkness threatened to drown her. "Don't leave me." she panted.

"I won't." he told her, looking into her eyes as they dimmed. She slumped down onto the sheets, unconscious. He winced, sorrowful that he could not comfort her. He slipped his green fingers out from her pale flesh, feeling suddenly alien. He was glad she would have been unable to see his pointed ears and his fang that stubbornly stuck out from his green lips; he didn't want to freak her out even more than she would be waking up in a dark hospital wing. Sighing and feeling almightily alone again, he placed her freezing hands onto her stomach and then he morphed into an exceedingly fat cat and crawled onto her belly and curled into a ball, hoping his heat would warm her.

He gazed at her face, now calmed from being asleep, her pale skin glowing in the dim light like a ghost. Her hair contrasted with her complexion remarkably. Her lengths were black with traces of red, reminding him of the hot embers of a bonfire. Growing from the ends to the crown of her head was a deep red like the angry fires of Pompeii. Her fringe was tinted orange like the tips of a flame reaching out to the sky. She was a fiery one. He could tell.

Yet she was so cold. Like the deepest depths of the oceans of her eyes. How could one so powerful and so... Hot be so cold and lonely.

He paused for a second to give a slight chuckle. He was powerful, and hot... But he was lonely too.

He nuzzled the girl's neck and closed his eyes, the regular heart beat vibrating through his paws lulling him to sleep once again. The green cat purred, his white gleaming fang protruding from the mass of green fur as he dreamt of the mystery girl who may just allow them to be lonely together.

**OoO**

Her eyes opened and she saw the meek grey of an institution ceiling. Fear gripped her; _please God tell me I'm not back there!_

Her fear was misplaced. She remembered the mysterious young boy that was beside her. She remembered his warm hands. She looked to her side. He wasn't there.

Her heart sunk.

"They always leave." she said sadly.

Why wasn't she surprised? But something about him... She had trusted him. Something about his little raspy childish voice was comforting to her. She gave an involuntary sigh before she became aware of a weight on her abdomen. She looked down and was greeted with a furry creature. It almost looked green. _Just the lighting. _

She untangled her hand from under the beast which roused it. It looked to her, piercing green eyes looming out of the gloom. She took her fingers and ruffled the back of its head, receiving a grateful, low hum. With a smile she propped herself up on her elbows and then scooted back to lean against the wall. And took the cat in her arms, stroking it between the ears, earning a deep purr.

"Hiyah kitty." She whispered. "Glad you're here for me." she cooed, looking down at the fat creature. There was definitely a green tinge to it, but she couldn't really see in all honesty. "If only there was a light so I can see." She muttered. "Then again, any sane captors would want to keep their prisoner in the darkness. Literally." she tried to see through the blackness, but all she could see was the bleeping green light ahead of her and the red pulsating bleep beside her which she assumed was her heart beat. She sighed. "Don't suppose you know where the light it, do you kitty?"

Beast Boy hummed. He liked hearing her voice, despite it being the typical 'animal' voice everyone adopts when talking to creatures. He should feel patronised, but he didn't. He felt appreciated. He lifted his head and nodded at the light switch on the wall beside her head. It was forgivable that she hadn't noticed it, and when she looked back at him, she gave him a big smile and a kiss on the top of his head.

"You are a clever kitty cat, aren't you? We cats have to stick together. That's my name. Kat. We can be the Kitty Kats together. Prisoners together..." she trailed off. Shaking her head she lifted her arm and switched the light on, the bright lights switching on immediately and causing her to raise her arm to shield her eyes. Beast Boy blinked several times and then looked to Kat expectantly. She slowly lowered her arm and then looked to the green cat in her lap. She blinked twice.

"Well." she said. "That was unexpected."


End file.
